


The Pledge

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mainly Magnus POV, Mainly malec though, Malec, Prince Alec, Prince Magnus, Royalty AU, Shakespeare Inspired, alec is out, but a bit of Ragnor's POV briefly, but still a shadowhunter, but still a warlock, clearly, i don't know how to tag, isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn - Freeform, love's labour's lost au, maia roberts/Jace wayland - Freeform, medeival/fantasy au, royals week, shaumondays, simon Lewis/Clary fray - Freeform, slow burn - ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Prince Magnus Bane, heir to the throne of Edom, and his three friends have signed a pledge to swear off love for one year and concentrate only on study and training.Will the impeding visit of a delegation from the neighbouring kingdom of the shadowlands led by crown prince Alexander cause unforeseen problems for the four.Otherwise known as the Love's Labour's Lost AU no one asked for but I can't get out of my head.Beta' by the wonderful LadyMatt





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> So...full disclosure...I adore Shakespeare and I literally couldn't resist this Au when I saw the theme of royals week. So not only have I shamelessly nicked from the tv show but also from the bard himself ;-)
> 
> Much as I would love to be able to do a one shot..it seems I am incapable of it so this is going to be in three parts with part 2 hopefully up soon..
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy
> 
> Tigs xox

****

Magnus Bane, prince of Edom, stretched out on the chaise longue, wine goblet in hand and continued regaling his friends with the latest romantic disaster to befall him.

“So as it turns out, Imasu has gone. Apparently he was needed for some important diplomatic mission…” Magnus finished somewhat sadly, waving his drink around dramatically to accentuate his story.

“Oh I'm quite sure you could get him back..” Maia assured him whilst Simon nodded in agreement.

“I suppose I could but…. well I fear he wanted more than I could give..” Magnus took a hefty swig of his wine as if it would console him.

“I am certain that there will be someone else soon..” Maia spoke swiftly, as if to calm the mood a little.

“Thank you Maia, you're a good friend. I think it was for the best anyway. I am beginning to suspect my father is correct, love is indeed only for mundanes and the naive. I am heir to the throne of Edom after all, maybe my destiny is for greater things..” Magnus seemed pleased with his conclusion, although perhaps his contentment arose more from his overindulgence of the rather fine burgundy he was drinking.

“In fact now I think of it, I feel more and more sure that I should aspire for something greater. Why waste my time on matters of the heart anymore, they only lead to hurt and disappointment.” He continued.

“Magnus, you're not serious..” Simon looked at him in surprise.

Magnus sat up straight, a look of determination on his face as he surveyed his company.

“Actually I think I am. No, I'm certain. My father is always requesting that I take more interest in matters of state and the history of the kingdoms, so I think the time is right to do exactly that.”

“You know it's not a bad idea..” Maia mused. “I could do with spending more time training, especially as Luke may be stepping down as pack leader soon..”

“Brilliant! I have an even better idea, let's make a pact, all four of us. No romance for one year.. think of all the time we’d have to improve ourselves. We’ll be brand new people at the end of it..” Magnus clapped his hands together happily.

“I have no luck with that sort of thing anyway so...yeah, why not..” Simon added.

“You're just thinking it’ll be a way to let Maureen down gently..” Maia teased and Simon shrugged.

“And Clary going back to the shadowlands to train has nothing to do with it..” Magnus added grinning mischievously, making Simon flush bright crimson. “Meliorn, you're being remarkably quiet over there.”

Meliorn looked up slowly from his drink and looked carefully at his friends.

“I was just thinking the proposition through. I think trying to train and study is an excellent course of action..” Meliorn said carefully.

“But…” Simon pushed, receiving questioning looks from Maia and Magnus. “What? Seelies always dodge what they're really thinking..no offence Meliorn.”

“None taken.” Meliorn nodded smartly in reply.

“Oh..oh..you don't think I can do it..” Magnus pouted

“I didn't say that…”

“I know you didn't say that but you thought it…” Magnus crossed his arms petulantly.

“Sometimes the things we think will be the easiest are the things that are the most challenging.” Meliorn muttered evasively.

“Ah-ha..I knew it..Well, I’ll have you know I have excellent self control.” Magnus ignored the snort of laughter from Simon. “Maybe you just aren't up to the task..”

“I think you underestimate me. Seelie knights are trained in meditation and self control as well as fighting.” Meliorn retorted.

“And yet I know you, you cannot resist a pretty face..”

“I have an appreciation for beauty in all it’s forms..”

“Of course you do. But you wouldn't want the people of Edom to know that, of all the clans, the Seelies are the most prone to temptation.” Magnus grinned, knowing his words had hit their mark.

“Fine then, I accept the challenge. I will uphold the honour of the Seelies as each of you represent your clans..” Meliorn sat back a look of determination on his face.

“Great. Well then let's get it in writing, a pledge that all of us can sign..” Magnus waved his hand, blue sparks flying, and a contract appeared on the table with a pen.

………

As the weeks turned to months, the rumours began to spread around the court and nowhere was gossip as popular it would seem, as in the kingdom of Edom. The courtiers would whisper in the corridors of the castle and a healthy blackmarket of bets had arisen when people had learnt of the pledge.

Since the time of the mortal war and the defeat of King Valentine of the Shadowlands, a relative peace had descended over the realm, and with such a peace came a longing for excitement and adventure.

In every tavern there were constant discussions as to which of the four would give in to temptation first and many had decided to take matters into their own hands. The general consensus was that the prince himself was the most likely to fail, as he was notorious for his flirtatious nature and flamboyant style of dress.

Despite, however, the best attempts of all the clans, the four had successfully resisted any attempts to make them break their pact.

As Ragnor arrived in the Hunter’s Moon, as was almost the norm these days, the the sole topic of conversation that swirled around him seemed to be the pledge.

Seeing Catarina, the court healer across the room, Ragnor grabbed his ale and went to join her.

“Ragnor, my friend, you look tired.” Catarina observed as he sat down beside her.

“What do you expect? Honestly ever since the Prince came up with this harebrained scheme, I’ve never been so busy..” Ragnor huffed indignantly as he nursed his drink.

“You should be glad Prince Magnus is so keen to learn.” Catarina chided “The trouble is you have got used to having years with little to do except read your books and drink mead. Now you actually have to teach.”

Ragnor placed his tankard on the table and sighed dramatically.

“Ah, if that was all there was.” Looking over Catarina’s shoulder he glared at a young werewolf paying far too much attention to their conversation. “Apparently the entire kingdom thinks I have some amazing inside information about which of the four will likely break first. For those of you listening in, I don't.”

“Surely it can't be that bad.” Catarina laughed knowing full well her friend was prone to being over dramatic.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it. The Prince himself is no bother, in fact I find him to be excellent company and I am very much enjoying our discussions, if only we were left in peace. The whole situation is getting out of hand if you ask me. Every day is the same, someone determined to catch the Prince's eye and apparently it seems to be my new task to discourage them.”

Ragnor paused a little, taking a large mouthful of his ale before continuing.

“That’s not even the worst of it. Today I had to send away the Seelie Queen’s handmaiden Kaylie and I am quite convinced that the Queen herself sent her to try and tempt the Prince..”

“Worried perhaps that her favourite knight maybe the first to break.” Catarina laughed, clearly enjoying the situation far more than Ragnor.

“I wouldn't bet on it if I were you Catarina.” Ragnor turned at the sound of that deep voice to see the smiling face of Luke, leader of the Werewolves.

“Really..?” Catarina leaned forward, interest clearly piqued. “Luke, I do believe you have some information of your own.”

Luke chuckled as he folded his large frame onto a stool on the other side of the table.

“Well I may or may not have heard rumours about the shadowlands sending a delegation to negotiate a treaty.” Luke whispered conspiratorially, leaning forward on the table.

“Ok, so two things. Firstly, how do you know of this and secondly what relevance could that possibly have?” Ragnor made no attempt to hide how unimpressed he was by Luke's news.

“Ah well, Clarissa sent word today. By all accounts she will be accompanying them, something about her links to Edom aiding with the negotiations.” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“I fail to see…” Ragnor began, only to be interrupted by Catarina who seemed thrilled by Luke’s news.

“Now this is exciting. Did she by any chance mention a certain childhood friend?” Catarina asked, her eyes dancing with merriment only for Luke to reply by pointing at her and winking. “So is the old saying true then Luke? Does absence make the heart grow fonder?”

“It would appear so…” Luke and Catarina both simultaneously burst into laughter.

“You think Simon will be the first to break..” Ragnor looked between his two old friends, somewhat confused.

“That would be my guess.” Luke laughed.

“Raphael is not going to be impressed with his fledgling..” Catarina could barely contain her amusement.

Ragnor sat back to absorb the news, a small smile flitting across his face. He had always had a soft spot for the Prince and the last few weeks had only made him more certain that he would, one day, be a fine ruler for the kingdom. Whether he was willing to admit it or not, once he had heard of the ridiculous pact, he had truly hoped that Magnus would not be the first to fail. The news that the young vampire was, in fact, the weak link in the quartet was exactly what he needed to hear.

Clearly others in the tavern had overheard their conversation as there was no ignoring the flurry of activity around them and the unmistakable sound of money being exchanged.

“Vultures.” Ragnor muttered contemptuously under his breath as he eyed the crowds, rapidly returning to his normal grumpy demeanour.

………

It would not be an exaggeration to say that Magnus had found the last few months to be nothing short of revelatory. When he had awoken on that fateful morning, feeling somewhat fragile from the previous night's heavy drinking, his first reaction upon seeing the parchment lying on the desk had been one of horror.

It was true to say that his history of making rash decisions whilst under the influence of alcohol was well known, and the pact of celibacy seemed yet further evidence of this trend. In fact, the only reason he had stayed true to his pledge was, if he was honest, his own pride.

So he had dedicated himself to study exactly as he had promised and, in his heart of hearts, hoped that one of his friends would weaken first, but the strangest thing had happened. Magnus had discovered a new found love for history and learning and most surprising of all had felt himself flourish under his new regime.

If anyone had told him six months ago that he would one day be sitting in Lord Ragnor’s private chamber, happily awaiting another discussion about the history of the kingdoms, he would have scoffed at the very idea. That he would have been comfortable and relaxed in the room he had once mocked for being drab and dusty like its owner, but it was undoubtedly true.

A noise from the doorway signalled the arrival of Ragnor, laden with the tray of tea he always insisted accompanied their talks, citing that they were civilised men and should behave as such. Magnus couldn't help but smile.

“You seem to be in a fine humour today, Sire.” Ragnor commentated as he set the tray down on the table.

“I am indeed. I must confess, I have come to look forward to our discussions Ragnor. Who knew history could be so fascinating?” Magnus smiled warmly before leaning forward to assist in pouring the tea. “And as I have said before, I must insist you call me Magnus, anything else seems more suited to to the stuffy old courtiers that surround my father.’

“Lilith forbid..” Ragnor muttered under his breath, making Magnus bark out a laugh.

“Exactly..”

“You know many in the court would describe me as exactly that..” Ragnor huffed as he seated himself.

“Well I shan't tell if you don't” Magnus teased and was delighted by the smile it brought to his tutor’s face, if only briefly.

“What would I say? That the Prince is actually a highly intelligent and kindly man and not a frivolous fool..?” Ragnor stiffened realising he may have overstepped, only to be reassured by Magnus’ warm smile.

“Is that what the word is? Well these last few months must be doing irreparable damage to my reputation.” Magnus chuckled.

“Oh don't fret. Your reputation is still very much intact, many find you’re ridiculous pact to be highly amusing.”

“They know of it?”

“Oh Magnus, word spreads quicker than the pox in this kingdom and any form of rumour is devoured with more haste than the starving man grasps a loaf of bread.”

Magnus laughed delightedly.

“So do tell me, what are people saying?” There was no mistaking the glittering excitement in his eyes.

“Well it is possible that there is a healthy trade in under-the-table wagers as to who will be the first to fail.” Ragnor rolled his eyes to indicate his disapproval at such shenanigans.

“And let me guess. I am favourite to weaken first.” Ragnor nodded sharply in response. “Well they will be very disappointed. I find myself to be happier than I have felt in some time and I have no inclination to jeopardise that, despite everyone’s best efforts.”

“Ah, you noticed.”

“One would have to be blind not to, and do not think I haven't noticed your attempts to shield me. I am grateful my friend.” Magnus paused for a second, realising what he had just said. “I..I hope it's not presumptuous to call you my friend?”

“Not at all.” Ragnor's expression softened as he waved away Magnus’ protestations.

Before more could be said, a sharp knocking at the door interrupted them and Ragnor rose with some irritation to answer.

“My apologies, Lord Ragnor. The King has requested an audience with Prince Magnus and I wondered if you had seen him.” Elias, the King's manservant stood to attention at the door.

“I'm here, Elias. Give me a moment and I’ll accompany you.” Magnus joined Ragnor at the doorway. “Sadly it seems that we must postpone our discussion for now.”

…………

  
Elias ushered Magnus into the King's chambers and beat a hasty retreat, leaving him standing there somewhat awkwardly, watching his father sifting through a series of proclamations.

Magnus cleared his throat and his father glanced up, golden cat eyes meeting his own.

“Ah Magnus, you are here..” King Asmodeus moved the papers into a neat pile with a swish of his wrist. “Please take a seat.”

Magnus shifted uncomfortably before seating himself in the chair facing his father’s desk. Whilst the king had undoubtedly mellowed over the years, Magnus still remembered his uncompromising ways and had promised himself to never forget what the King was capable of.

“You wanted to see me, Sire.” Magnus placed his palms neatly in his lap and met his father’s gaze full on.

“Indeed I did.” Asmodeus stood and began pacing around the room. “I have to say, my son, I have noticed a change in you over the last few months and it would be true to say that I am pleased with the man you are becoming. A true heir to the throne of Edom.”

The King surveyed his son critically, taking in his still flamboyant attire but there was no mistaking the underlying pride there. Whilst Magnus had been determined to become more studious, he steadfastly refused to give up on his bright clothing, jewelry and makeup which was so much a part of who he was.

“Thank you, father.” Magnus murmured holding his head firmly upwards, mindful not to show any weakness in his presence.

“I will always give credit where it is due, Magnus. Anyway, to business. You are no doubt wondering why I called this audience with you.” Asmodeus paused and raised a questioning eyebrow. Magnus simply nodded in response.

The King returned to his seat behind the desk and with a click of his fingers summoned a letter to his hands.

“As I'm sure you are aware, we have lived in an unprecedented era of peace since the Mortal War but there has always been one small area of contention.”

“The Downworld” Magnus muttered.

“Exactly that.” Magnus was pleased to notice the surprised look on his father's face.

At the end of the Mortal War, an area of land between the Kingdoms of Edom and the Shadowland had been agreed as neutral territory. Many races lived in the area subsequently named the Downworld, and that in itself sometimes caused issues that affected both kingdoms.

“We have, of course, done our utmost to maintain order using our own men-at-arms but the Shadowlanders have insisted on doing the same and, at times, it has led to altarcations shall we say.” Asmodeus paused, placing the letter on his desk and smoothing it flat with his palms.

“What you may not be aware of my son, is that for many years there have been efforts on both sides of trying to find a diplomatic solution to this conundrum.”

Magnus inclined his head to one side, listening carefully to his father’s words, wondering what it had to do with him.

“I received this letter today from King Robert and Queen Maryse. They have suggested sending a party to Edom to negotiate a treaty to put an end to the discord and I am in full agreement. Their son and heir, Prince Alexander, will be leading the talks and I feel it appropriate that you should represent the interests of Edom. I must confess, those of us of the older generation still hold on to prejudices from the time of King Valentine, and I fear they are so ingrained that it would be more prudent for the younger generation to take on the mantle of preserving our fragile peace. One day in the not too distant future, these realms will be ruled by yourself and Prince Alexander and I think it is fitting that the pair of you should decide what direction should be taken.”

Magnus took more than a few seconds to take in this new information before rising from his chair and standing to attention.

“I am honoured you think I am worthy of such a responsibility, and I swear by Lilith, I will not fail you.” Magnus jutted his chin out proudly.

………….

  
Over the next week the court was a flurry of activity with preparations for the arrival of the Shadowland party. Where once the people had little to gossip about bar Magnus’ pact, now the taverns were filled with the sounds of people discussing every scrap of information about the imminent visitors.

Magnus did his best to avoid it all, choosing to spend increasing amounts of his time in the castle’s library or in discussion with Ragnor, determined to be fully au fait with all information possible before the Shadowlanders arrived.

The kingdom's archives held little information that wasn't biased but Magnus had a keen mind and was more than able to read between the lines.

Seeking more than what he could find written down Magnus spent many an hour in discussion with the Lady Jocelyn and Lord Luke about their homeland’s traditions and ways. Luke had been high-ranking dignitary in the court of King Valentine until his eyes had been opened to the cruel ways of the former King, his refusal to maintain loyalty had made his position untenable and in return he had been betrayed by his ruler and infected with the wolf affliction. Jocelyn had been married to the King himself and been the victim of many years of abuse. What had befallen Luke had been the final straw and she had bravely escaped the castle, the pair of them surviving the perilous journey to Edom despite Jocelyn discovering she was with child. It was said that their defection had signalled a turning point in the Mortal War and such, despite their origins in the enemy's court, the pair were held in high regard.

Magnus was glad to hear that Lady Clarissa, Jocelyn’s daughter, would be returning to Edom with the party. As part of the ongoing diplomacy, Clary had agreed to return to the Shadowland for training on reaching her sixteenth year and Magnus had missed his childhood friend greatly.

By the eve of the impending visit, the excitement throughout the court was palpable and, content that he had done all the research he could, Magnus took the opportunity to sneak away for a short while.

As the days were slipping toward summer, the night was still warm and Magnus had arranged to meet his friends in the forest glade rather than the restrictive chambers within the castle.

Over the years, since they had discovered this place during a childhood exploration, the glade had remained largely unchanged and been a place of youthful adventure initially, of days spent swimming in the lake and watching the stars and a place to escape the expectations of their clans. Once Simon had finally transitioned to full vampire status, a path that had been determined for him since childhood by the soothsayers, their meetings had been restricted to summer nighttimes but nonetheless, the glade was still their oasis.

As Magnus pushed his way through the trees that surrounded the glade, he found that he wasn't the first to arrive. There, surrounded by faerie lights, Meliorn sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, deep in meditation.

Unwilling to disturb his friend, Magnus went and sat quietly on the pile of rocks beside the lake.

A few moments later the seelie opened his eyes and pressed his palms to the ground.

“The others will be here shortly.” He announced confidently.

“Well that’s new..” Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

“I find that more time spent in contemplation has taught me new skills.” Meliorn shrugged.

“See, I told you the pact was a good idea.” Magnus grinned happily.

“That remains to be seen..”

“Oh Meliorn, admit it, finally one of Magnus’ schemes has worked out beautifully.” Maia laughed as she emerged from the forest with Simon following close behind.

“It has only been four months. Ask me again when the year has elapsed.” Meliorn was nothing if not consistent with his somewhat pessimistic attitude.

“I think our friend is struggling. No wonder his Queen sent the beautiful Kaelie to try and push me off my path.” Magnus teased.

“She didn’t!” Simon protested, wide eyed. “No one has been sent to me..”

Maia and Magnus just laughed, making Simon huff indignantly.

“Anyway, no matter. I have something more important to discuss with the three of you..” Magnus replied intriguingly.

Only when the group had settled around him did he continue.

“As you are all aware, my father has tasked me with leading the negotiations with the Shadowlander’s delegation that arrives tomorrow and I was thinking that each clan should have representation at the table. We are all an important part of the kingdom and as such we should all have a say. I can obviously choose whoever I like to join me and I was hoping that each of you would agree to play your part.”

……….

The next morning dawned bright and clear and Magnus woke early, determined to make the best possible impression on the visitors.

Having dressed in his finest clothes, a red brocade jacket combined with a shirt decorated with seelie golden threads and black leather breeches. He spent the next hour perfecting his hair and makeup and ensuring he took great care in selecting his jewellery.

As the appointed hour approached, Magnus took his place on the royal balcony, watching the banners that fluttered gently in the wind lining the road to the palace. Soon the sound of horse's hooves announced the arrival of the Shadowlanders and shortly after, four horses came into view closely followed by a group of soldiers on their own steeds protecting the rear of the party.

Magnus left his position on the balcony to join his father in greeting their guests.

By the time he reached the castle gate, the visitors were already dismounting. King Asmodeus nodded calmly as Magnus joined him at the front.

The sunlight streaming into the courtyard shone brightly into Magnus’ eyes, making it hard to fully observe the figures preparing to mount the steps before them. He could make out the distinctive red hair that could only be Lady Clarissa, who seemed to be conversing with another dark-haired beauty who Magnus assumed to be Princess Isabelle, by all accounts said to be a fierce warrior. Beside them a blonde haired man took his position, laughing and joking with the ladies.

Magnus’ eyes drifted across, squinting to see in the bright light and caught a first glimpse of who he assumed to be Prince Alexander stepping forward to lead the party. The only thing he could really make out was his inky black hair. That, and the fact that the man was inordinately tall. Magnus himself was not a small man, within the Kingdom of Edom he was considered to be well above average height and build, but by comparison, the Shadowlander’s Prince was a giant.

King Asmodeus stepped forward, obscuring Magnus’ view as the party ascended the stairs. He heard the King greet the visitors but kept his curiosity in check, after all, peering around the King like an inquisitive child would be entirely unseemly.

“It is a pleasure to welcome you to the Kingdom of Edom, Prince Alexander,” Magnus heard his father say. “May I introduce to you my son and heir, Prince Magnus, who will be leading the negotiations.”

The King moved to one side and suddenly Magnus could really see the man in front of him. He had heard tell that the Shadowlanders were part-angel but it was only seeing Prince Alexander stood in front of him, backlit with warm sunlight, that he truly believed it to be more than mere myth. To say the Prince was breathtaking would be no exaggeration, his black hair fell perfectly over his forehead, dark thick lashes surrounded his eyes and his full lips held in a serious expression were the most perfect shade of dusky pink.

Somehow Magnus managed to step forward and grasp the Prince’s outstretched hand. As their eyes met, time seemed to stand still as Magnus found himself drowning in the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen.

 

 


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus realises the magnitude of the task he has set himself

Magnus walked through the corridors, grateful to be alone at last. He had survived the initial round of greetings, barely, and was convinced that the Prince must think him a simpering fool.

If it were not bad enough that he had held Prince Alexander's hand for far too long to be considered appropriate, he had scarcely managed to string two words together as the Shadowlanders were introduced, being more preoccupied with gazing at their prince.

He had the vaguest of recollections of the others in the party, except for Lady Clarissa, whom he obviously knew well. Her beautiful companion had, indeed, turned out to be Princess Isabelle and the blonde, if he remembered correctly, was a ward of the King and Queen, who held a position of high rank within their army. Magnus could not for the life of him remember his name. Was it Jonathan, James or something of that ilk?

When the King had requested that Elias show their guests to their chambers, as they must be tired from their long journey, Magnus was in truth, greatly relieved. It was of course short lived, for no sooner had he begun to relax, than the King had suggested that after some rest, the party should accompany Magnus on a tour of the castle and its grounds.

For a brief duration, however, he was able to steal away and attempt to recover his senses. Deeming his formal attire not suitable for such a task, he excused himself and hurried to his chambers.

Upon returning to his room, he rinsed his face in cold water from the jug on his washstand before examining himself closely in the looking glass above. He was Magnus Bane, powerful warlock and heir to one of the mightiest kingdoms in the lands and so he steeled himself to act as such.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the reflection of the parchment discarded on a side table with such thoughtlessness.

“It’s your fault.” Magnus turned and scowled at the paper, as if by berating it he would heal his mood. “Were it not for you I would, I am certain, not be so affected by such a pretty face.”

“As Lilith is my witness, if this is some sort of test of my resolve than I shall succeed. As if I, a Prince of Edom, can be brought so low by some visitor from foreign lands. Ha!”

Feeling much more himself, Magnus readjusted his make up and changed into his calfskin riding breeches and a cotton shirt dyed deep purple with the rarest herbs.

It was true, he conceded, that Prince Alexander was fair of face but undoubtedly he would be arrogant and superior, traits he had heard to be prevalent amongst the hunters of the Shadowlands.

……………

With his new resolve firmly intact, the tour had proceeded with relative ease so far. Lady Clarissa had taken the opportunity to find her mother and Luke and the fourth member of the party, who Magnus had discovered to be called Jace, had insisted on checking his weapons and ensuring their safety within the armoury.

This left Magnus only having to accompany the royal siblings.

Princess Isabelle was, as it turned out, delightful company. Her first action had been to introduce herself again and insist that Magnus should call her Izzy, protocol be damned. Magnus liked her immensely.

As he guided the pair around the castle, Izzy had looped her arm through Magnus’ and proceeded to chatter away amiably whilst her brother smiled at her antics indulgently.

The afternoon was well on it’s way by the time the trio emerged into the castle grounds and headed towards the training areas.

“Before we take our leave Magnus, you simply must tell me where you find such fine clothing and makeup. My brother here has no interest in fashion and that makes him insufferably dull in my eyes,” the Princess teased and Magnus had to stifle a laugh as Alexander rolled his eyes. “You know I’m right, brother dearest. I cannot help but feel you could learn a great deal from Prince Magnus.”

Isabelle smiled mischievously as her brother blushed and glanced away.

Ahead of them there was the unmistakable sound of clashing steel and as they rounded the corner, they saw within the training ground, Meliorn instructing a group of young Seelies.

“I have heard tell of the fighting prowess of the Seelies, I never thought that I should witness it with my own eyes.” There was no mistaking the look of excitement on Isabelle’s face.

Magnus smiled down at her before catching Meliorn’s eye and beckoning him over.

“Prince Alexander, Princess Isabelle, may I present Sir Meliorn, Knight of the Seelie court.” Meliorn bowed smartly. “Meliorn here will be joining us for the negotiations as a representative of his Queen. The Princess was interested in your training regime.”

“Then it would be my honour to talk you through our routine.” Meliorn answered smartly.

“I was more of a mind to pit my own skills against yours, if that's not too bold.” Isabelle laughed softly.

“Then I am sure that can be arranged at a time that is convenient.” Magnus replied as Meliorn dipped his head in agreement.

“Well, now seems as good a time as ever.” Isabelle said, before noticing that both Meliorn and Magnus looked surprised.  
“A warrior should always be ready despite their attire.” She reasoned indicating her riding gown and smiling wickedly, leaving little choice but to agree.

Magnus took the opportunity to glance at the Prince, as Meliorn and Isabelle made their way onto the training field and saw him to be unsurprised by the exchange.

“Is she always like that?” Magnus watched as Isabelle refused any Seelie weaponry, instead uncoiling the serpent bracelet on her wrist so that it transformed into a fighting staff.

“Always.” Alec laughed happily and leaned on the fence surrounding the field to watch events unfold.

Clearly Meliorn was choosing to hold back, presumably due to some ill founded notion of respect. It soon became apparent that it was a poor decision, as within seconds a well timed swipe from Isabelle’s staff had him falling flat on his back onto the hard ground.

“Perhaps you will not underestimate me this time.” Magnus heard Isabelle tease, as she offered the Seelie her hand to help him up.

“It is a mistake I shall not repeat, my lady.” Meliorn’s words were greeted with a bright smile from the Princess and as Magnus looked to his side he saw the Prince had folded his arms, his expression a mixture of pride and amusement.

“She is most impressive. Is that the normal for Shadowland women?” Alec looked back at Magnus and smiled.

“I think it fair to say that neither myself or my sister conform to normal stereotypes.” Alexander chuckled.

“I'm afraid I don't follow. Surely your parents are proud of their children?”

“In some ways, in others they are at odds with us.” Alec stated plainly, placing his palms flat on the fence.

“Such as?” Magnus asked, intrigued by the Prince’s vague statement. Alec seemed to consider the question thoroughly before answering.

“As an example, my parents were of the opinion that the accords we have at present are sufficient.” Alec continued watching as Meliorn and Isabelle carried on sparring. This time it appeared the Seelie had learnt his lesson and was not holding back.

“But you disagree..” Magnus turned towards Alec, who in return angled himself to face him more fully.

“The discord in the Downworld affects the stability of both our realms. I am convinced that we should strive to seek cooperation between the kingdoms if we have any hope of a lasting peace.” Alec expression was serious.

“Then we are in agreement, if not for us, but for the generations that follow. Your children, and in turn, their children's future may well depend on what we decide.” Magnus saw a flicker of uncertainty cross the Prince’s face and knotted his brows in confusion. “I'm sorry did I..? I assumed that the King and Queen would be keen to find you a suitable match in the near future and I..”

Alec laughed slightly, a faint flush on his cheeks.

“I'm sorry. I thought that word would've spread.” Sensing Magnus’ confusion, he continued. “Since my birth, there had been an arrangement in place that once I reached maturity I would be betrothed to the Lady Lydia of the Northern Territories. However, as I grew, it became apparent that I preferred the company of men to that of women and the deal was quietly dropped.”

“And your parents..the King and Queen..they accepted this?” Magnus tried hard to conceal his shock at the disclosure.

“At first, no. They summoned healers from all over the land to cure what they called my affliction, but all for naught.” Alec glanced across at Magnus who nodded in understanding. “My parents are nothing if not pragmatic people however, and as it became evident that I was unlikely to change they came to..tolerate my choices, shall we say. I think they decided that preserving the Lightwood line was more important to them in the end. The Shadowlands are, in many ways, still mired in tradition and would be unlikely to accept my sister as ruler, so they adapted their beliefs. I shall rule the Kingdom after them and be succeeded by my sister’s first male offspring.”

“I see.” Magnus turned back toward the field. “I myself enjoy the company of both men and women but I suspect the Kingdom of Edom is more accepting of such a thing.”

Magnus wondered why he had volunteered the information so readily, not that it was a secret, but still. He reassured himself by deciding that it had been in the name of honesty, and no other ulterior motive. After all, was it not true to say that any negotiations should be entered into honestly if they had any chance of success?

The somewhat uncomfortable silence that had descended between them was thankfully broken by Isabelle and Meliorn rejoining them.

“ _That_ was exactly what I needed.” Izzy smiled, her cheeks rosy from the exertion. “I trust you will not hold back next time, Sir Meliorn.”

Magnus noted with interest the brief look on Meliorn’s face before he schooled his features into their normal implacable facade. He wondered perhaps if he had imagined it or if it was simply his own wish for the Seelie to be as affected by the Princess as he was her brother.

“Alec, Meliorn was saying there is an archery range just beyond that building.” Isabelle waggled her eyebrows at her brother.

“You are an archer? I'm sorry I did not know. I thought all Shadowlanders preferred the seraph blade. It would seem I need to learn far more than I ever suspected about your people.” Alec simply laughed in response and soon the jovial atmosphere was restored to the party.

.………

Later that night, as he lay in his bed, Magnus finally had the time to revisit the day's events. To at least try and make sense of things before negotiations began in earnest on the morrow.

However hard he tried he could not help but get the image of Alexander out of his mind for more than mere moments. If he had had any hope that the Prince would show himself to be arrogant and unfeeling, it had been well and truly quashed by the afternoon he had spent in his company.

Alexander had showed himself to be kindly and fair and the love felt between the siblings was obvious for all to see. His quiet demeanour was not in doubt, but Magnus had seen moments of his quick wit and good temper and as for his smile, why a bard could write many a sonnet about it.

Magnus shook his head roughly before extinguishing the lamp on his night table. His mind flashed back to the conversation with his father, how he had stood proudly in front of the King and sworn that he would not let him down. It was a vow he took seriously and he had no intention of breaking it.

As he shut his eyes to attempt to get some rest, the image of Alexander standing on the archery range, his very being focused on his target, flashed before his eyes, closely followed by the blinding smile on the Prince’s face as all his arrows hit their mark with ease.

Magnus sighed. Even he was not fool enough to pretend that he was not entirely smitten with the Prince but perhaps he could cultivate a friendship with the man, after all his pledge did not prevent that did it? Who knew, perhaps one of the others would fail, after all had Meliorn not seemed enamoured with the Princess and Simon’s feelings for Clary were well known. It was a vain hope, but hope nonetheless.

……….

If the next day revealed anything, it was that Magnus’ impressions of Alexander were undoubtedly correct. He had led the negotiations with a sense of quiet authority and yet had been open minded and fair when listening to other’s points of view.

The Prince had listened attentively to Simon’s explanation about the ways of the Night Children, an issue that had often caused discord between the two kingdoms. Shadowlanders in general took a dim view of any attempt to convert mundanes, but when Simon calmly explained that things had changed in the last few years, Alec listened without judgement, seeming impressed with the direction the clan had taken under Raphael’s leadership. The fact that the days of forced conversion had now passed and the word of the soothsayers was only used to decide who to offer transition to, seemed to settle at least one major concern from the other party.

In fact, the whole day had felt somewhat like an introduction to the ways and traditions of both sides and Magnus felt it was a firm basis for reaching a lasting agreement.

When, at the end of the day, Alec had suggested that perhaps it would be a fine idea if Magnus were to accompany him for a short walk before dinner, he agreed readily. There was no reason to decline, after all, maintaining good relations was important, was it not.

And so a pattern began to form over the next few days and weeks. The negotiations were complex and many issues went back centuries, needing clever and intricate discussions to reconcile.

The early evening would be spent in conversation with Prince Alexander, initially discussing the day's events and areas that should be covered the next day, but rapidly moving into other areas. If Magnus told the Prince stories he had rarely shared with anyone bar his closest friends, it was to be expected was it not? After all, that’s what friends do.

Of course it made perfect sense that Magnus would ask Alexander to tutor him in archery. Only a fool would miss the chance for instruction from such a talented bowsman, and who knew if the situation would arise when Magnus needed more than his magic to depend on? If it so happened that Magnus’ heart beat faster whenever Alexander approached to adjust his stance, or that his skin tingled when he felt the Prince’s breath on his neck as he whispered instructions to him, that was by the by. As long as Alexander was not aware, surely it did not cross the bounds of propriety.

As the days turned into weeks, Magnus felt sure that an agreement was near and the thought filled him with pride and, if he was honest, not some little sense of dread that soon his time spent with Alexander would be at an end. There was however one area of contention that still seemed insurmountable.

When Alexander had suggested a joint task force to help maintain order within the Downworld, it had seemed a fine idea and Magnus had felt sure that the others would be in agreement. It turned out he was mistaken in his optimism. The crux of the problem was that Maia and Jace seemed utterly unable to reach any sort of compromise at all. Whilst he was well aware that his friend was strong minded, he had not anticipated the deep dislike that she seemed to feel for Sir Jace, a feeling which appeared to be entirely mutual.

Everyday seemed to be the same, Jace would say something, Maia would take exception and the pair would bicker like cat and dog. Magnus and Alexander had discussed the problem on many occasions, the Prince assuring him that his friends appearance of arrogance was little more than a front, created to conceal any sign of weakness and Magnus in turn assuring him that exactly the same was true of the Lady Maia.

It had been Magnus’ idea that it should be arranged for the pair to spar together in the hope that their mutual love of training would finally bring some sort of common ground to their fraught relationship, and Alexander had agreed that it was a fine plan.

Initially, the arrangement had appeared to be proceeding beautifully but inevitably had failed at the last hurdle when, having succeeded in knocking Maia’s feet from under her, Jace made a joking comment that hit a little close to the bone. The aftermath was brutal to watch, as Maia flew to her feet, wolf claws emerging on her right hand and informed him that the last time a man had tried to make her feel inferior she’d ripped his throat out, before storming off the field.

Magnus had felt compelled to explain to a rather dazed Jace that for years Maia had suffered through abuse and neglect from the sorry excuse of a wolf to whom she’d been betrothed, until she was forced to kill him in self defence. To give him his dues, Jace had been beyond apologetic and had insisted on trying to find Maia and beg forgiveness for his thoughtless ways. Whether Jace did indeed find her. Magnus did not know but even if he had succeeded, judging by the stony silence between the pair following the incident, clearly it had been unsuccessful.

It did seem however, that perhaps the plan had succeeded in one small way, although there was clearly no thawing in relations between the pair, they had both apparently come to appreciate the other's prowess as a warrior. Finally, it was agreed that a joint task force for the Downworld was warranted, although Magnus was more than a little concerned that both Maia and Jace had insisted on heading up their own factions. He strongly suspected that neither of the pair was willing to trust the other with jurisdiction over the area.

And so it was, that after weeks of back and forth, an agreement was made that was fair and just to both parties. The treaty was sent before both King Asmodeus and King Robert and Queen Maryse, and all agreed that it was indeed the basis for a true and lasting peace.

All in all, Magnus should be delighted, which in some ways he was. His father was proud of him, peace was assured and finally, a resolution to the Downworld issue had been found. The King was so delighted that he had called for a feast of celebration the day after tomorrow, and the news was met with jubilation from everyone.

Yes, Magnus should be happy. He was not. In two days time Prince Alexander would return to the Shadowlands, and with that knowledge came the realisation that. despite his attempts at self denial. his feelings for the Shadowlander ran far more deeply than friendship alone.

There was a ceremony for the signing of the treaty, with all the usual pomp and ritual, and whilst he and Alexander sat to witness the deal, his heart was filled with sadness.

Glancing at Simon sitting beside him, it appeared he was not alone, as his friend was obviously not in his usual high spirits either.

During the negotiations it had been no surprise that Clary and Simon had been largely inseparable, the pair having been that way since childhood. It was clear for all to see that Simon was still desperately in love with his oblivious friend. When Clary had first arrived back at the castle, Magnus had been sure that there had been a shift in how she saw her oldest friend, but as the days passed it became evident he had been mistaken. The young vampire was one of the most talkative people he knew, and had Clary reciprocated his love he would've been practically incandescent with joy.

Magnus still had one tiny sliver of hope however, and once the official signing was complete, he rapidly tracked down Meliorn.

Since the day they’d met, Meliorn and Isabelle had trained together often and although he had no evidence, Magnus was compelled to know if there was anything more to the pair than met the eye. Knowing that Seelies could not lie, he was willing to wager that with clever questioning, he would find out the truth.

“Meliorn, a word if I may old friend.” Meliorn quirked his eyebrow before nodding and following Magnus down to the castle gardens.

“I would have thought that the successful negotiation of the treaty would be a cause of joy to you but it seems I was mistaken.” Meliorn broke the somewhat uneasy peace between the pair.

“I have no idea to what you refer Meliorn, I am truly proud to have achieved such great things in partnership with the Shadowlanders. It has certainly been an eventful and educating few weeks, has it not?” Magnus watched the Seelie closely for any signs of reaction before continuing. “It will be most strange when their party leaves, for example, who will you train with once the Princess is gone. I feel sure you shall miss her.”

“She is an extraordinary woman and a fearsome warrior.” Meliorn shrugged noncommittally, eyes focused straight ahead of them.

“Hmmm.” Magnus desperately sought any sign of emotion from his friend, a thankless task as Seelies were known for being difficult to read.

“I think you are searching for more Magnus.” Meliorn laughed slightly. “It has indeed been a pleasure to become better acquainted with Shadowlanders, and the Princess herself has taught me a great deal of different fighting techniques which I shall endeavour to include in my training regime, henceforth.”

The Seelie turned to look at him.

“I think perhaps you will miss her brother more though.” Meliorn teased lightly.

“Well, I hope that we have become friends, if that’s what you mean. I trust you are not suggesting more.” Magnus pouted slightly as he replied. In truth, he did not lie in his response, despite his longing for something deeper with the Prince.

“And yet I feel you are trying to insinuate more between myself and the Princess.” Meliorn smiled slightly, silencing Magnus before he had a chance to speak. “If you are questioning my honour, I would answer by replying that I have focused on spending more time on study and training, exactly as I swore, and that should be enough of a reply for you.”

“Of course, as have I.” The disappointment was evident in Magnus’ words.

“Then let that be an end of it. I have a feast to prepare for and, as I am sure you are aware, my Queen delights in nothing more than such celebrations. As such it is my duty to aid with the impending festivities.” Meliorn smiled before taking his leave, as Magnus struggled to conceal the feeling of the last of his hopes being crushed.

In the distance he could see the distinctive figures of Jace and Alexander walking towards the training grounds and it filled him with a yearning like no other.

He turned on his heel and retreated to the safety of the castle walls, for now, unable to face the object of his undeniable affection.

He did not wish to be alone, but knew that he was not able to face Alexander just yet and so he retreated to the one place he’d come to think of as his sanctuary, to the chambers of his tutor, Lord Ragnor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I as ever I love to hear what you think and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The final bit will hopefully be up soon...
> 
> Thanks, as ever are due to the wonderful @LadyMatt who is quite simply brilliant and I honestly couldn't ask for a better beta...you are awesome my dear xox


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have it the final chapter...

  
“Well, I would of thought you would be in quite the festive mood. Apparently, I am missing something.” Ragnor narrowed his eyes as he surveyed Magnus. The Prince sat slumped in an armchair and was staring with great intensity at his tea, as if a humble beverage could offer him some great insight.

“It’s been tiring, all the negotiations. I think now things are finally concluded I am at last able to relax.” Magnus replied. Even he did not believe the words that came out of his mouth.

“Hmmm..” Ragnor seated himself opposite “May I speak candidly..?”

“I would expect nothing else..” Magnus glanced up sadly.

“This current mood would have nothing to do with the imminent departure of a certain Shadowland Prince, by any chance?” Ragnor raised an eyebrow as he watched the Prince carefully over the rim of his cup.

“What? No..not at all…” Magnus looked up, wide-eyed.

“Because I can see no other reason.All of Edom is talking about what an excellent job their young prince has done in brokering a treaty that will lead to unprecedented collaboration between the kingdoms. The King boasts daily of how clever and astute his son is, and even within the Downworld people are rejoicing, from what I hear. So I ask you once again, are you sure?” Ragnor pinned him with a hawk-like stare and the Prince knew that there was little point in denial.

“It's not what you think. I find I shall miss my talks with the Prince, that much is true..” It was a half truth but saying anything more would only serve to clarify what he was feeling. “If you are suggesting anything more, may I remind you that I am still determined to meet the requirements of my pact.”

“Oh, the pact is it? Well that explains it then. A drunken plan that is worth sacrificing your happiness for, well that makes perfect sense.” Ragnor did little to mask his irritation at Magnus’ answer.

“It may well have started out that way I confess, but you yourself must admit it has become more. As the Prince of Edom I have a responsibility, I need to maintain the respect of the people and my father and..” Magnus ran out of words when faced with his tutor’s stony expression.

“Let me ask you something. Do you honestly think that your father would be in any way disappointed that you had broken some childish pledge, if it meant an official joining of the two kingdoms..?”

“Well..”

“And furthermore, I am quite certain that the people would find the situation amusing at first, but in light of your achievements in the last few weeks, I seriously doubt they would think less of you. I would hesitate to suggest that many would be more than taken with the romance of the situation.” Ragnor seemed satisfied with his argument and even Magnus had to admit it did indeed make a lot of sense.

“I have no luck with romance, that is why I made my promise in the first place..” Magnus sighed in defeat. It was, he knew a last ditch attempt.

“Well, I suppose I've come this far..” Ragnor muttered under his breath before continuing. “Over the years I have watched you grow. Do not think that I did not see exactly what Camille did to you. It was a foolish mistake on your father’s part to suggest the betrothal in the first place, if you ask me. You are not unlucky in love, merely unfortunate to be taken in by that manipulative harridan, many were, look how long it took for the truth of her wicked ways to come to light.”

“It's not just her..” Magnus murmured.

“Ah, but therein lies the rub. I think if you are being honest with yourself, even you should admit that since that time you have put up barriers to protect yourself. It is entirely to be expected, but your failures in matters of the heart have had more to do with that, than any misfortune on your part.” Ragnor leant forward as if to accentuate his point, placing his cup on a side table.

Magnus began to feel decidedly uncomfortable. He knew his tutor was an astute man but his observations were far too accurate to not have their desired effect.

“I have always been a firm believer that one day someone would come along and tear down those walls that you have built around your heart. Furthermore, when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it..” Ragnor looked unwaveringly at Magnus.

The words had hit their target, as true as any of Alexander’s arrows, and suddenly it dawned on Magnus just how foolish he had been. Placing his drink down he stood sharply filled with a new determination.

“Going somewhere?” Ragnor asked, the corners of his mouth lifting into a poorly concealed smile.

Magnus paused, somewhat flustered for a second, adjusting his hair and smoothing down his shirt.

“Sometimes, my friend, you give the best advice..”

………….

  
Magnus rushed through the castle corridors, largely ignoring the surprised glances from people around him. He felt certain that he knew where to find Alexander and equally assured that he needed to finally admit his feelings.

The thought flitted across his mind that perhaps his advances would not be reciprocated, but he pushed it away rapidly. Now was not a time for doubts, if nothing else Alexander deserved the truth, and how he chose to handle that could not be of Magnus’ concern at the moment.

Sure enough, as he reached the archery range he found a tall familiar figure there, practicing. Prince Alexander was so absorbed in his task that Magnus allowed himself to simply observe the man in silence. If he had any doubt of his feelings, they were quashed entirely by watching the object of his affections go through his routine.

Magnus was so lost in his admiration that he didn't notice Alexander turn, having retrieved his arrows from the target, and see him standing there.

“Magnus..I didn't expect to see you here.” Alec smiled the shy half-smile that made Magnus’ heart flutter as he approached.

“Um..no..well” Magnus swallowed thickly, suddenly overcome with nerves. “I was wondering if you would walk with me a little. I fear we will have little time to talk tomorrow. what with the feast and all.”

“I should like that very much.” Alec carefully placed his bow and quiver to one side before joining Magnus.

The pair walked in silence, Alec occasionally glancing in his direction, a look of confusion on his face. In return Magnus felt anxious, his fingers tapping together gently by his side, as he struggled with what exactly he should say.

Almost unconsciously, he found himself leading Alec toward the glade, which made sense when he thought about it. Very few in the court knew of this place and he had instinctively brought the Prince to the one place where they were unlikely to be overheard by the ever watching courtiers who frequented the castle.

“What is this place?” Alec gasped as they emerged from the trees, a look of wonder on his face.

Magnus wasn't sure what it was, but the glade did indeed look magical in the last of the day's light. The few remaining rays of sunlight glittered on the ponds surface, making it seem as if it were made of diamonds, the grass in the clearing was lush and inviting and lights glowed in the trees, remnants of Meliorn’s Seelie magic. The air was sweet, a mix of grass and the delicate scent of night phlox which Simon had insisted on planting around the space so that there would be flowers that bloomed for him.

It was, in every way, the perfect spot.

“When I was a child, my friends and I would explore the woods whenever we were able. One day we discovered this place and somehow, over the years, it has become our secret escape. I wanted you to see it.” Magnus looked shyly up at Alec.

“You, Maia,Simon and Meliorn?” Alec was still gazing happily around the place.

“Yes and Clary also. It has always held a special place in my heart.” Alec nodded in response.

“Thank you..” Magnus raised an eyebrow, not sure what Alec meant.

“I mean for showing me. It's truly lovely and the fact that it means so much to you…” Alec clarified.

Magnus moved over to the rocks by the lake, taking a seat and indicating that Alec should join him. As soon as the Prince sat, Magnus took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to just say what was in his heart, consequences be damned. Alec looked at him, brows knotted in confusion.

“I feel it best that I just begin.” Magnus looked across and the nod of encouragement he received filled him with the confidence to continue. “The day after tomorrow, you leave for your homeland and I find myself filled with dread at the prospect.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak and Magnus raised his hand to silence him.

“Please Alexander, let me just speak, for I fear if I don't I will lose any courage that I have.” Magnus glanced down at his hands which were playing nervously with the edge of his shirt, before looking up to see Alec watching him closely, left eye slightly narrowed. “I am quite certain that before your arrival you were told many tales of the hedonistic Prince of Edom, but it's important for you to know that I wasn't always that way. Many years ago I was betrothed, at first a political alliance, but for me it became so much more, I fell in love, more deeply than I thought possible. As it transpired, it was a fool’s errand. Camille broke my heart.”

Magnus glanced across to see he had Alec's full attention.

“I think that was the moment that, unknowingly, I locked my heart away behind walls of my own making. I knew the heir of Edom could not be seen to be brought so low by a disappointment in love, and so I played the part. I flirted and laughed and welcomed many to my chambers, men, women, seelies, werewolves even the occasional djinn, but none were permitted access to my heart.”

Alec nodded as if in understanding.

“Every time a potential romance failed, I took it as yet further proof that I was not destined for love.”

“I don't…” Alec began.

“I want, no, I need to be honest with you Alexander. It would be no lie to say when you arrived I had entirely given up on ever having feelings for anyone again, but I was a fool for thinking so. You have unlocked something in me, your kind ways and honesty, your loyalty and sharp wit, your love for your siblings and your dedication to your kingdom. Everything about you had brought all those walls I built crumbling down to naught.”

Magnus stared down at his lap once more, unable to look Alec in the eyes but knowing that he needed to finish what he had started.

“I have no expectations that you could feel the way I do, but before you leave I needed you to know that over these last few weeks I have grown to love you with more depth that I have ever felt before, and with more certainty than I ever thought possible.”

“You do?” Magnus glanced up to see Alec looking back at him intently, his eyes flitting over his face as if searching for any sign of deceit.

“I do.” Magnus met the questioning gaze with determination.

Alec’s serious expression gradually transformed, the smile unfurling like the most beautiful flower Magnus had ever seen, until his entire face radiated pure happiness.

“Is it possible?” Magnus whispered in disbelief.

“That my feelings are the same? How could you doubt it?” The sureness in Alec's voice filled Magnus with joy, flowing through his veins like warm honey.

Magnus had never felt so complete in his entire life as he did in that moment, sat there with the love of his life, surrounded by the sounds of lapping water and the gentle light of fireflies. Their own perfect bubble of contentment and peace.

“I think I would very much like to kiss you.” Magnus murmured as the two moved closer, pulled together by some mystical force.

“I think I would very much like to kiss you too..” Alec whispered, their faces little more than a hair's breadth apart.

Magnus had heard tell before that when you kissed your soulmate it was as if time itself stood still, the world suddenly seemed brighter, it’s colours more vivid and everything in your life felt exactly as it should. He had always believed that such things were the stuff of myth but as soon as his lips met Alexander’s he knew that every single word was true.

Kissing Alexander was everything and more, his senses filled with the scent, taste and feel of the man and as those perfect lips moved against his, Magnus was consumed by an overwhelming sense of belonging, as if after all his years of searching, he had finally found his true home.

It was Alec who pulled back first, his hand placed gently over Magnus’ racing heart.

“I'm sorry..was that too much..” Magnus scanned Alec’s face with concern.

“No..no..it's not that. Not at all.” Alec smiled, a light flush on his cheeks. “It's just. Well, what of your pledge?”

“You know?” Magnus gasped and moved back a little.

“Of course. Nothing spreads faster than rumour, no matter which kingdom you are in.” Alec smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Magnus placed his hands on either side of Alec’s face and looked at him intently.

“I swear by Lilith, I care nothing about some drunken promise. I wish for nothing more than to stay by your side for as long as you will have me. Let the people say what they want, let them laugh and joke, as long as I have you, their words mean nothing.”

Alec smiled, a slow and lazy smile, the sort of smile that made Magnus’ insides melt, before glancing down.

“What if there was a way?”

Sensing the confusion on Magnus face, Alec continued.

“I mean how long before the pact is finished?”

“Just shy of seven months, but Alexander I would not ask you to wait out of some sense of vanity on my part.” Magnus dropped his hands to grasp Alec’s.

“You would not need to ask, but what if there was a way to do both?” Alec’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Alexander, I do believe you have considered this greatly.” Magnus chuckled, unable to keep his joy inside.

“I must confess when I heard of the pledge, I did think of ways of keeping you close. It was, I felt, a vain hope, but I thought perhaps if we saw each other often that maybe..” Alec blushed prettily and looked away before turning back. “Hope, however small, is a great maker of plans.”

“So it would seem..”

“I may have already suggested to my parents that it would only be fit for you to visit our kingdom in order to solidify the treaty, and they and your father are in agreement.” Alec looked almost guilty about his confession, only Magnus’ bright laugh returning the smile to his lips.

“Is it true that warlocks may portal to places they have already seen?”

“Why Alexander are you suggesting a clandestine affair?” Magnus could not keep the merriment out of his voice.

“Would that be so bad? If only for a short while. A time for us to get to know each other without the prying eyes of the court watching our every move. A way that we could win this contest. In any case, who knows how long we shall need to wait, perhaps one of the others will fail first.”

“Why Alexander, I do believe you possess a competitive spirit.” Magnus held his hand to his chest in mock shock. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“In good ways I hope.” Alexander tilted his head before closing the distance between them.

“The very best.”

Just before their lips met the sound of laughter echoed through the woods making them both freeze.

“Someone else is here..” Alec sprang to his feet and grasping Magnus’ hand led him into the forest at the far side of the clearing. Magnus gladly followed.

As they hid behind a giant oak tree, Alec leant back against its trunk pulling Magnus flush towards him.

“My sister.” Alec whispered in Magnus ear.

Magnus peered around Alexander to catch a glimpse of the figures entering the glade, recognising them both at once.

“And Meliorn,” he murmured as Alec tried to stifle a laugh. “Hush, I want to hear what they say.”

Magnus and Alec prepared to listen intently to what was transpiring.

“You were right Meliorn, this is indeed the most wondrously beautiful spot.” Isabelle gasped in awe.

“And yet it pales into insignificance next to you, my lady.” Isabelle’s laughter at Meliorn’s words rang through the forest and as Magnus looked up, he nearly laughed out loud at Alec rolling his eyes.

“Flatterer.” Isabelle teased.

“And yet Seelies cannot lie.” Came the sure reply.

“And yet none in the court knows about you and I. Pray tell how that is possible?” Isabelle’s voice was lilting with poorly concealed humour.

“Ah, you will find the truth can take circuitous paths at times.”

“Meliorn” Isabelle chided gently.

“No one has asked me directly and thus, I have had no need to lie.”

Magnus thought back to his conversation with Meliorn.

_“ I would answer by replying that I have focused on spending more time on study and training, exactly as I swore, and that should be enough of a reply for you.”_

Which of course was all true, he'd just neglected to say that a great deal of the extra training time had been spent with Isabelle. He'd never actually denied the relationship, Magnus had just assumed.

“That sly..” Magnus began to speak and Alec clamped his hand across his mouth whilst holding a finger to his own lips.

“I shall miss this, you and I.” Isabelle sighed somewhat sadly.

“I shall too. Which is in part why I wanted to speak to you this evening. As you are aware, as part of the treaty, there will be need of ambassadors from the Shadowlands to all the clans in the kingdom. Should you wish it, I could suggest to the Queen that you would be the best choice.” There was a small amount of hesitancy in Meliorn’s voice which Magnus was sure he had not detected before.

“Oh Meliorn, that would be..we could still see each other.” Isabelle clapped her hands together.

“Yes, we could.” Meliorn paused for a second. “But my lady, you still seem somewhat saddened.”

“I..I am gladdened by this news but...I...I only wish my brother could find the level of happiness I find with you. I had hoped that he and Prince Magnus...but perhaps it was a futile wish. I cannot help but wonder if this pledge has played a role in Prince Magnus’ hesitancy. I was certain that they felt the same, the pair of them..” Hearing Isabelle’s words, Magnus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“You wish for us to admit our feelings. Say the word and it is done.” Meliorn’s voice was resolute.

“Oh Meliorn, I have no wish for you to dishonour your clan for some fruitless cause.” Isabelle reassured.

“Then I make you this promise. If anything should happen between the princes, I shall declare my love for you in front of all Edom. If two shall fail, the pact becomes null and void.”

“You would do that for me?” Isabelle gasped.

“Princess, I would give you the world were it in my power to do so.”

Magnus leaned out from his hiding spot a little and saw the pair sat on the grass kissing.

“Well it would appear our problem is solved.” Alec whispered.

Just as Magnus and Alec were about to step out from the trees, Meliorn and Isabelle broke apart.

“What is it?” Isabelle asked in alarm.

“Someone else approaches,” Meliorn declared and the pair rose rapidly to their feet and hurried to hide in forest on the other side of the glade.

“There’s more..” Magnus muttered in disbelief, before Alec pulled him back into the trees.

“Let’s wait and see, shall we,” Alec chuckled.

“You’re enjoying this.” Magnus batted his arm playfully.

“As are you.” Alec laughed.

Seconds later, Simon and Clary emerged from the forest.

“Oh Simon, how I have missed this place..” Clary’s words were full of joy. “I have missed all of this.”

“We still come here as often as we can, but ..well, it doesn't feel the same without you here. At least not for me.” Magnus tilted his head in interest unused to hearing the normally talkative  
Simon so lost for words.

“Simon, we have been friends for many a year, have we not?” Clary spoke seriously. “Well, the day after tomorrow, I leave for the Shadowlands and before I leave there is something I need to tell you.”

“I..” Simon began to speak before Clary interrupted.

“When I heard that I was due to return, one thought was in my mind, that I would see you again. Once I returned, I felt sure that my feelings were true. I realise that you may think me only a friend but I must confess I have grown to feel more for you. You are, and always have been, the best of men and I...I could not leave before telling you that I..”

As Magnus peered out to gain a better view of the scene before him, Clary was picking anxiously at the bodice of her gown and Simon was looking at her with open amazement.

“Clary, are you sure of what you say?” Simon looked up at Clary, who nodded in response. “You must know I have been in love with you for so many years that I don't remember a time when I didn't feel that way and I…”

Simon didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before Clary flung herself into his arms and kissed him soundly. As they pulled apart, Simon picked her up and spun her in his arms.

Alec was practically shaking, trying to hold his laughter in check, as Simon began to speak again.

“I can't… can this really be true? Why didn't you say something sooner…”

“I know I should have, I wish I had, but I was worried, worried that perhaps…” Clary sighed dramatically. “And then I heard of your pledge and I feared that..”

Whatever Clary was going to say was swiftly cut off by Simon.

“The pledge..oh my stars, the pledge...I had..oh how could I have forgotten...Raphael will..you really don't know what he will do to me when he…”

Simon appeared to be completely flustered at the thought.

“Then we shall keep this a secret.” As Magnus risked another glance into the glade, he saw Clary standing resolutely hand on her hips, whilst Simon paced nervously.

“But Clary, you know me. I am a horrible liar..” Simon began to protest.

“It's true, he is..” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, making him snort with laughter.

“Simon, it will be fine. We only have to get through tomorrow and everyone already knows us to be good friends, with all the festivities I am doubtful anyone will know anything is amiss.”

“Perhaps we should put him out of his misery..” Alec murmured, Magnus nodding in agreement.

The pair were on the verge of breaking cover, when they saw the young vampire freeze.

“Someone’s coming..” Simon looked deep into the forest, frowning slightly.

Clary held her finger to her lips and grabbing him by the hand, dragged him into the trees.

Magnus groaned as Alec pulled him back amongst the trees.

“Who can arrive now? No one else knows of this place I'm sure...well not except..” Magnus puzzled as Alec peered around a tree.

“Maia?” Alec murmured “with Jace.”

Magnus leaned to stare into the clearing, his cheek pressed close to the Prince's as they both stared, mouths agape.

“But they detest each other..” Magnus said incredulously.

“Apparently not..” Alec was clearly equally shocked at the site of the pair walking to sit by the pond.

“So, Sir Jace, are you ready to be co-commander of the Downworld men-at-arms..?” Maia teased gently.

“An interesting question. I hear my fellow leader is a ferocious woman, but I feel sure my charms will win her to my side.” Jace laughed.

“Oh you do, do you? You think that charm alone will suffice..?”

“I would not dare to think so poorly of such an amazing lady. Not solely because, if I did, I would fear for my own life.” Jace replied seriously, as Maia laughed.

“You would do well to remember that.” She smiled.

“I swear by the angel, I shall.” Jace held his hand up solemnly. “I aim to prove to her every day how glad I am that Raziel has seen fit to send her to me. That, at last, I have someone who can truly understand..”

Maia leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling back.

“We are survivors, you and I,” she murmured, placing her hand to Jace's cheek.

“I can scarcely believe this..” Magnus gasped.

“Wait, did you hear something?” Maia sat up straight, all her senses on high alert.

Magnus and Alec froze, barely breathing, and before long Maia relaxed again.

“It will be easier once we are away from here..” Jace reassured.

“I know. I am truly sorry that I have to ask this of you…” Maia bit her lip anxiously.

“Surely you jest. I find the whole thing to be of great amusement to me..” Jace laughed.

“I did not think we would have to wait this long. I felt sure that Magnus would not hold his resolve..”

Magnus had heard enough and, despite Alec trying half heartedly to hold him back, came bursting out of the forest.

“Maia. How could you?” Maia and Jace leapt to their feet looking guilty, but defiant. “To think I came so close to nearly losing the love of my life…”

“Nearly?” Jace glanced past Magnus, as he and Maia stared at each other before he burst into laughter at the sight of Alec standing awkwardly at the edge of the clearing. “So care to explain why Alec is hiding in the undergrowth?”

“Well...well, _I_ was going to tell everyone..” Magnus pouted as Alec came to join him.

“It's true, he was. It was I that suggested…” Alec admitted, blushing.

“Alec my friend, I didn't think you had it in you. I must confess I am more than a little proud.” Jace seemed to be enjoying the situation greatly and his amusement was irresistibly infectious.

“Fine, I concede that perhaps we are all as guilty as each other.” Magnus tried to maintain his stern expression but there was no mistaking the growing amusement in his eyes.

“So, the question is what do we do now? Do we keep this..” Maia indicated between the four of them “a secret still?”

“Oh I think that ship has sailed,” Alec murmured, before bursting into laughter at the confused expression on Jace and Maia’s faces.

“Meliorn, Isabelle, Clary, Simon. Would you four care to join us or would you prefer to keep lurking amongst the trees?” Magnus called out loudly.

As the others emerged into the clearing, Jace could not hold back his laughter.

“I..am...sorry..but...you four...you have failed...rather spectacularly…” he choked out the words between loud guffaws.

“In my defence, I always said it was a bad idea.” Meliorn protested, but his words were soon drowned out with laughter.

Magnus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

“As I see it, there is only one thing left to do.” With a flick of his wrist he summoned the pledge. “My friends, I think the pact is no longer valid.”

All present nodded and murmured their agreement as Magnus offered up the parchment.

With serious expressions the four signatories grasped a corner each before tearing it to shreds with great satisfaction, throwing the tattered shreds around themselves like confetti.

“I feel a celebration is in order.” With a click of his fingers several carafes of wine appeared on the grass, with crystal goblets for all.

“Fill your glasses, my friends. I wish to propose a toast.” There was a flurry of activity as everyone charged their glasses before turning expectantly to Magnus.

When all eyes were on him, Magnus raised his glass.

“To love. May it always conquer foolishness.”

“To love..” everyone chorused before drinking.

And so the glade became filled with joy and happiness, as our eight lovers made merry and celebrated into the night and as the stars shone brightly down on them, it was as if they themselves were happy that all was as it should be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to everyone who's got this far ...thank you so much for reading this
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it..
> 
> So the pledge is history...strictly speaking if we're keeping score Meliorn failed first, then Maia, then Magnus so Simon is the winner :-) 
> 
> Huge thanks as ever to the wonderful LadyMatt for being the most amazing beta and all round awesome person xx

**Author's Note:**

> So...it seems things may be about to become a little complicated...
> 
> I'd love to know what you think (I'm trying something different here so...*shuffles anxiously*) 
> 
> As ever a huge thank you to the ever wonderful LadyMatt who is always so helpful and supportive, not to mention a damn fine beta..and of course to all of you who've got this far. Thank you taking the time to read this.
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on tumblr @the-burning-tiger
> 
> Tigs x


End file.
